Forgive Me, My Pink Rose
by Pogy The Eternal Watcher
Summary: Sonic bails on one of another one of Amy's holiday parties. Sonic notices her and she runs off and it leaves Sonic thinking. Soon he realizes and he has to face his worst fear, an angry Amy. Sonamy


A/N: I've had plans of something like this for awhile now. So I finally decided to sit down and write it. I think this might be one of my first SonAmy fics and I've liked the general idea of this since after Christmas just now I'm getting around to writing it so enjoy.

Ages

Sonic: 21

Amy: 18

Tails: 14

Cosmo: 14

Cream: 12

Vector: 26

Charmy: 12

Knuckles: 22

Rouge: 23

Shadow: 25

Blaze: 21

Espio: 22

_**Amy's POV**_

_Time seems to fly around here. Its been three years since we traveled to space to fight the Metarex. But as usual Eggman caused trouble except this time there were two. Two years ago Blaze the Cat arrived along with Eggman Nega. For some time I hated Blaze, for some reason I thought she was trying to steal Sonic from me. In the end she met Shadow and began to follow him around, even though I don't know if he likes her or not but I think the two go together. Eggman he stopped fighting us and started waging war against Eggman Nega. Its funny though everybody seems to have someone's affection here. Cosmo was reborn after Blaze and Sonic defeated Eggman Nega_, _I was there and Tails never looked happier. Knuckles tends to favor Rouge more now he even flirts back sometimes. But me I'm still chasing Sonic, he seems to never show much affection for me. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever settle down with him or anybody for that matter. I just don't know._

_**Third Person POV**_

Amy was walking down the street carrying her groceries wearing a pink jacket. Snow was slowly falling from the sky. It was January start of a new year and as usual it was cold and cloudy. She didn't mind the cold, all her mind was on was a certain Blue Hedgehog. She was unsure of her feelings at the time. Whether she was angry at him for standing her up for Christmas dinner or if she wasn't angry at him.

"He had to not show up didn't he." she said to herself

He also didn't show up at her New Years party either.

_**Flashback**_

_She stood there looking out the window at the snow falling at a constant rate. She was worried because Sonic had let to show up. But she felt that she should not ignore her guest. _

_She turned from the window seeing all of her friends there behind her. Knuckles was sipping wine with Rouge trying to flirt with him. Tails, Cosmo, and Cream were talking to each other. Even thought Tails and Cosmo were dating it seem to bother Cream, even though she had a bit of a crush on Tails. Vector and Vanilla were talking to each other like they usually did, truth be told Vector liked Vanilla a lot. Shadow, Blaze, Espio, and Charmy were having a conversation. They were all having a good time. She decided to join a conversation, so she walked over to Tails's group._

"_Hey guys what's up" Amy said Cheerfully_

"_Hey Amy. You really haven't been talking much tonight, have you?"_ _asked Tails_

"_Oh yeah I guess my mind is on other things."_

"_Like what?" asked Cosmo_

"_Oh nothing important."_

_They went on with their Conversation. She would look at the window every now and then. They didn't seem to notice so far. Tails soon caught a glimpse of her looking that way. Tails rest his hand on Amy's shoulder. She was caught off guard and jumped a bit and then turned to face him._

"_Don't worry he'll be here Ames." said Tails in a soft genital voice._

"_I know." she replied_

_She knew deep down inside he wasn't coming. She had given up hope awhile back. The party ran to about one in the morning. Then everybody began to leave. Vector volunteered to escort Vanilla and Cream home. Shadow and Blaze left at the same time. Espio took one last swig of wine before leaving with Charmy. Knuckles who was almost Completely drunk at this point was carried out by Rouge. Tails and Cosmo were the last left there. Tails helped Cosmo put on her Jacket being part planet she didn't take very well to the cold weather. As Cosmo and Tails were walking out Tails turned to face Amy._

"_Don't worry Ames I'm sure he had a good reason." said Tails_

"_Yeah your probably right."_

_He smiled at her walking down the stone walkway from her house. With a wave she Closed the door. Not soon after she found herself on the floor in tears._

"_He must hate me so much. First Christmas Dinner and now this." she sobbed_

_She felt bitter towards him. She tried to fight back her tears but her attempts failed. The most she was able to do was stand up and walk to her room. An hour passed with her on her bed drinking what wine was left and crying. Soon she passed out. Whether it was from the crying, or being drunk she didn't know when she woke that next morn._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Two days had passed since then she thought to herself. On her way she eventually walked by Sonic's house. She was too angry and depressed to stop and see him. But then she heard laughing coming from the back yard. Her curiosity got the best of her so she went and looked around the corner. When she did she saw Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, and Cream all playing in the snow and building a snowman. It brought warmth to her heart to see them playing there. Sonic soon turned his head and saw her in the edge of his eye. She realized he had saw her and she had quickly ran off. Within her hasty departure she didn't notice she had dropped a head of lettuce from her bag.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." said Sonic

Sonic walked around the corner. He didn't see her there.

"I guess I must've imaged it." he said to himself.

Before turning around he noticed the head of lettuce lying there on the ground. He went and picked it up.

"So it was her."

He went and placed it on the front pouch and returned to the others.

Meanwhile Amy had ran a few blocks down from Sonic's house. She was gasping for air and frozen teardrops hung from her eyelashes.

"He probably would want to see me anyway." she sobbed to herself

She then continued towards her house.

About an hour passed and Sonic was biding farewell to Tails, Cosmo, and Cream.

Before he went inside the head of lettuce caught his eye. He grabbed it before entering his house. Once inside he threw the green scarf he was wearing on the chair overlooking the fireplace. He went and placed the lettuce in the refrigerator so it wouldn't spoil before he got it back to Amy. He soon found himself crashing into his chair.

I wonder why she ran? He thought to himself. Was she mad at him or was something bothering her? He couldn't figure it out. Suddenly it hit him like a brick. He didn't go to her New Years Party or to Christmas dinner with her. He mentally hit himself realizing what he had done. He had no idea that she would take it so hard. She probably hated him now and she had good reason to. He knew he had to do something to make it up to her. He didn't mean to forget or to hurt her feelings that much.

Amy was at home sitting in her chair overlooking her fireplace with a cup of coco in her hands. Her face was still showed signs of depression she had a sad lonely look in her eyes. Her cheeks were tender from crying for the past few days. All she had wanted was to have a good time with Sonic on both those days, but things didn't go to her plans. She thought he hate him and she hated herself for thinking that. Unfortunately she feared that was the just of it. He had to accept that Sonic didn't like her and she would have to learn to live with it. She looked up on the mantel seeing all the pictures. The one of Cosmo's party, one of the group at the beach at station square. The one that caught her attention was one of her and Sonic, after they had beaten Metal Sonic awhile back.

"Stupid Sonic." she said her face changing from a depressed look to an angry and serious one. Even in her angry she still sniffed. She trying to hold back her tears as she had been doing for the past few days. Like all the other attempts she failed, as her eyes went from serious and angry to sad as tears watered up in them again. She decided to leave the room and go upstairs to her own room.

Sonic was running down the snow covered street carrying a bouquet in his hand.

"Man what a great day for me to screw up like this."

"In a hurry today are we." said a voice from behind him.

Sonic turns to see Shadow following him with Blaze not far behind. Sonic turns completely around and starts running backwards.

"Hey Shadow. Sorry but nows not the time I need to be racing."

"So what's the occasion?" Shadow said pointing at the bouquet

"These? Well that'll be none of your business Shadow."

"I guess it wouldn't be. Not that I care."

"I see you have some company as well."

"Who? Blaze."

"Yeah what's the deal I thought you were a lone wolf?"

"Believe it or not she's not so bad if you get to know her."

"Well its been fun chatting with ya but I got to go."

Sonic turns back forward. "See ya!" he said before picking up speed.

"Always in a hurry isn't he." said Blaze

"That's Sonic he can't stand still for a second." Shadow chuckled

Amy was laying on her bed staring around the room.. She still saw snow falling outside. The snow never seemed to stop. She wonder if it would keep snowing until it was six feet deep. Not that it mattered to her, nothing seemed important anymore to her. She never really knew how it was to be heart broken. She now knew what Tails was feeling after he fired that shot at Cosmo. It hurt more than anything she ever felt in her life.

Soon Sonic came to a stop in front of her house. He hid the bouquet behind his back. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Amy heard the bell ring but she didn't care, she didn't want to get up. Sonic continued to ring the bell. Soon she submitted and walk over to the window. She looked out to see Sonic standing there. Her angry flared up again. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Sonic what are you doing here." she said in an angry tone.

"I wanted to see you."

"You have a lot of nerve to come here!" she yelled

"Listen let me explain."

"No I don't want to hear your excuses."

She placed her fingers on the window seal about to close it.

"No Amy wait you don't understand I'm..."

Before he could say anything she slammed the window shut and had jumped on her bed.

"Sorry."

Sonic slumped over taking the bouquet from behind his back.

"Man I screwed up big time." he said tossing the bouquet aside.

He started to walk off. Amy was on her bed her head buried in her pillow.

"What am I doing?" she said lifting her head up. She jumped up from the bed and ran downstairs. I didn't even give him a chance she thought to herself. She burst out the front door yelling his name. She looked around the yard but she was to late he was gone. Her eye was caught by the bouquet laying there in the snow. She walked over to it dropping to her knees grasping the flowers.

"He came here to apologize, and I treated him like that." she sobbed. Once again tears began running down her face, but not the same tears as before. This time they were coming from her anger towards herself. She now knew he would never talk to her again. Amy walked back inside closing the door behind her.

Time passed and soon the evening gave way to night. Amy had changed out of her usual clothes and changed into a red and white shirt with lacy wrist that clung to her form. There was several designs on it It had been give to her from Tails and Cosmo as a Christmas present. She also wore a red skirt with a white rim. She wondered why she put on these clothes. There was no special occasion she just put them on for some reason. She was still upset because of what she did to Sonic. Her mind wondered away from her depression and to where Sonic had gone. The street light had turned on recently and Amy had turned on her porch. She stabbed the burning chunk of wood in the fireplace with the fire poker, breaking it into pieces of smaller coals. She set the poker back in its place before sitting back down in her chair. Her mood had elevated some within the past few hours, but Sonic still remained on her mind. She had her eyes locked on the window for most of the time. Her dinner was in the refrigerator waiting to be warmed, but she had lost her hunger awhile back.

Sonic was wondering the streets on this cold night. He saw families inside their houses eating dinner. They brought images of Amy dinner eating alone. He wished she had given him the chance to explain. Soon he found himself near Amy's block. She might not want to talk to him, but he want to make sure she was okay. He walked up to her walkway he saw her sitting in a chair with a troubled look on her face. Sonic knew she was still upset and knew not to bother her. Her eye caught him under the street light. She saw all he was wearing was a green scarf that he usually wore in the colder months. Amy felt horrible seeing him out in the cold, and she needed to let him explain. He noticed her gaze upon him and decide it was time for him to leave. Seeing this Amy quickly got up from her chair and ran to the door.

"Sonic wait!" she yelled opening the door.

"Amy?" he said turning around.

She knew he was surprised by her catching him by the sound of her voice.

"Come in out of the cold. Please."

He responded with a smile and walked towards her. She closed the door behind them.

"let me take your scarf." she said

He handed it to her. She put it on the hat rack as he sat down.

"I don't get it." he said

"Huh?"

"Your mad at me, and yet you let me in like nothings wrong."

"Who saids that I'm not angry at you. I just don't let people freeze to death in the snow."

"Oh I see that's why you let me in. I guess you hate me then."

"Yes I do." she snapped

Sonic let out a sigh. She opened her mouth but then hesitated.

"No that's a lie. I don't hate you Sonic. If I hate anyone right now its me."

She felt his hand grasp hers.

"Now Amy why is that?"

"Cause I never even gave you the chance to explain."

"Amy I'm sorry."

"I know." she said before pointing at the flowers in a vase.

"I see you came and got them."

She had sat herself in the same chair as him now. She noticed his fur was cold.

"Now start over. Where's my explanation?"

"I guess I owe you one huh?"

"Yes."

"I forgot that's all. I don't think as fast as I run."

"True."

"But I am sorry Amy."

She snuggled closer to him. He returned by wrapping his arm around her.

"I guess you had a crummy time the past week haven't you?"

"Yes but now I'm better." she replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

"How about dinner?"

"Sure when?"

"Here and now." she said.

The two walked to the kitchen. She had soon heated up some food and they started eating.

"Well this makes up for Christmas dinner. Even if it isn't as special." said Amy

"I guess your right."

She didn't mind dinner that much all that she cared about was the fact Sonic was having dinner with her. She was smiling on the outside and the inside for the first time in a week or so. The two of them finished. At this point it was already eight.

"Let's go back in the den." said Amy.

"Alright."

Before Amy knew what happened Sonic had swept her off her feet. She was in his arms just like she was during the last part of the final battle of the Metarex wars. But this time not for the same reasons. Her cheeks were highlight pink from this. The two found themselves in the chair again.

"Sonic thank you for making me feel special again."

"Your welcome. I just wish I could do more."

"You've done enough in my eyes."

She cuddled her head against his. Sonic smiled in response.

"Now all I have to do is make up for New Years." said Sonic

"Wait a minute."

Amy jumped up from the chair and went to the kitchen. She returned after awhile carrying two glasses and a bottle.

"I had plans at the New Years party."

"Plans?"

"Yeah. After everyone left I want us to have a drink in private. So I bought a special bottle of wine just for us two."

"Really."

Sonic took the bottle and examined it.

"You spent a pretty penny on this didn't you?" said Sonic

"Yep."

"To think I almost made it go to waste."

"Don't be hard on yourself. I had it then and I have it now, if anything its better because its older."

She opened the bottle and pour both of them a glass. Then she sat back down with Sonic.

They both clanged their glasses together before taking a drink. Sonic set his glass aside. He looks at Amy.

"You know Eggman has stopped fighting with us."

"Yeah I know. But why bring that up?"

"You know Amy personally I've always kinda liked you." he moved the strands of hair out of her face. Her heart had sped up from having him there that close to her.

"The main reason I've never got close to you is because, I didn't want to endanger you."

"Sonic."

Amy's heart was pounding loudly now she blushed thinking he might be able to hear.

"I've admired how you never gave up on me. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

She set down her glass so she wouldn't drop it. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. Her ears twitched to his breathing. Her face was a bright red. She looked up at him. Her Emerald eyes meeting his. His face was inching closer to hers. Her heart was pounding out of control. He then pressed his lips against hers. Her face burned with an intense blush. Their lips parted but Amy was left unsatisfied. She pressed her lips against his kissing him back. Her kiss was deeper than his. Sonic didn't blush very ofter but this was one of those times he did. Their lips parted again. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic.

"Sonic thank you."

"Your welcome Amy."

"Its getting late you probably have to go."

"Actually I don't."

"Usually you do."

"Trust me I can sit still for you. I'll stay here with you tonight if you want."

"Thanks again Sonic."

Amy laid her head against his chest and drift to sleep. Sonic smile and soon did the same.

E/N: Well finally finished it after many distractions. For my first SonAmy fic I think it went well. Well Please review and until next time see ya.


End file.
